cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
Here are the list of Cuphead merchandises. Funko Funko is an American company that manufactures licensed pop culture collectibles. Funko is most known for producing licensed vinyl figures and bobbleheads. In addition, Funko produces licensed plush, action figures, and licensed electronic items such as USB drives, lamps, and headphones. Plush * Cuphead Plush * Mugman Plush * The Devil Plush Cuphead Plush.jpg|''Cuphead Plush'' Mugman Plush.jpg|''Mugman Plush'' The Devil Plush.jpg|''The Devil Plush'' 4. All Three Plush Toys.jpg|''All three Plush'' 5. Plush with Box.jpg|''Plush with the Box'' POP! * Cuphead POP! GAMES #310 * Mugman POP! GAMES #311 * Black and White Cuphead Chase POP! GAMES #310 * The Devil POP! GAMES #312 * King Dice POP! GAMES #313 * Yellow King Dice Chase POP! GAMES #313 * E3 2018 Exclusive Golden King Dice POP! GAMES #313 * Legendary Chalice POP! GAMES #314 * E3 2018 Exclusive Glow-in-the-Dark Legendary Chalice POP! GAMES #314 * Walmart Exclusive Spilling Cuphead POP! #315 * ECCC 2018 Exclusive Cagney Carnation POP! GAMES #331 * Cala Maria POP! GAMES #412 * Cuppet POP! Games #413 * Sally Stageplay POP! GAMES #414 * Aeroplane Cuphead POP! GAMES #415 * Ms. Chalice POP! GAMES #416 * Hot Topic Exclusive Evil Cuphead POP! GAMES #417 * Gamestop Exclusive Mr. Chimes POP! GAMES #418 * Shooting Cuphead POCKET POP! and the Cuphead & Mugman FunkOs * The Devil POCKET POP! and the Don't Deal with the Devil FunkOs CupheadPOP.png|''Cuphead POP! GAMES #310'' 7. Cuphead Black and White Chase POP.png|''Cuphead Black and White Chase POP! GAMES #310'' MugmanPOP.png|''Mugman POP! GAMES #311'' TheDevilPOP.png|''The Devil POP! GAMES #312'' KingDicePOP.png|''King Dice POP! GAMES #313'' 8. King Dice Yellow Chase POP.jpg|''Golden King Dice Chase POP! GAMES #313'' Golden King Dice POP.png|''E3 2018 Exclusive Golden King Dice POP! GAMES #313'' LegendaryChalicePOP.png|''The Legendary Chalice POP! GAMES #314'' Glow Legendary Chalice POP.png|''E3 2018 Exclusive Glow-in-the-Dark Legendary Chalice POP! GAMES #314'' Spilling Cuphead Walmart Exclusive POP.jpg|''Walmart Exclusive Spilling Cuphead POP! GAMES #315'' 6. Cagney Carnation.png|''ECCC 2018 Exclusive Cagney Carnation POP! GAMES #331'' Cala Maria POP.jpg|''Cala Maria POP! GAMES #412'' Puppet POP.png|''Cuppet POP! GAMES #413'' Sally Stageplay POP.jpg|''Sally Stageplay POP! GAMES #414'' Aeroplane Cuphead POP.jpg|''Aeroplane Cuphead POP! GAMES #415'' Ms Chalice POP.jpg|''Ms. Chalice POP! GAMES #416 Evil Cuphead.jpeg|''Hot Topic Exclusive Evil Cuphead POP! GAMES #417'' Mr Chimes POP.jpeg|''Gamestop Exclusive Mr. Chimes POP! GAMES #418'' HA_hlqJigBT_YeY4KOqrj1htgF78c3aOXr1WgUzMuSI.png|''Shooting Cuphead POCKET POP! and the Cuphead & Mugman FunkOs'' funko-s-cereal-box-new-item-010.jpg|''The Devil POCKET POP! and the Don't Deal with the Devil FunkOs'' Vinyl Figures * Cuphead * Mugman * The Devil * Black and White Cuphead and Mugman 2-Pack NYCC 2017 1. Cuphead Vinyl Figure.png|''Cuphead Vinyl Figure'' 2. Mugman Vinyl Figure.png|''Mugman Vinyl Figure'' 3. The Devil Vinyl Figure.png|''The Devil Vinyl Figure'' All Three Vinyl Figures.jpg|''All three Vinyl Figures'' 12004_cupheadandmugmanblackwhite2-pack_1506820205.jpg|''Black and White Cuphead and Mugman Vinyl Figures 2-Pack'' Vynl * Cuphead * Mugman Cuphead Vynl.jpg|''Cuphead Vynl'' Mugman Vynl.jpg|''Mugman Vynl'' tn_2T7Vb6WHCU2AcdsDP5oqiLgmID6vlAGZewnLu3cg.jpg|''Cuphead & Mugman Vynl'' Mystery Minis * Cuphead * Mugman * The Devil * King Dice * Cala Maria * Hilda Berg Final Phase * Dijimmi the Great * Rumour Honeybottoms Regular Mystery Minis.jpg|''Regular Mystery Minis'' Retail Only * Baroness Von Bon Bon * Cagney Carnation * Ribby and Croaks Final Phase Retail Mystery Minis.jpg|''Retail Only Mystery Minis'' Gamestop Exclusives * Cuphead in Plane * Beppi the Clown * Chauncey Chantenay Gamestop Mystery Minis.jpg|''Gamestop Exclusive Mystery Minis'' Hot Topic Exclusives * Mugman in Plane * Grim Matchstick * Werner Werman Hot Topic Mystery Minis.jpg|''Hot Topic Exclusive Mystery Minis'' POP! Tees * Cups Ruin Tattoo * Cuphead Botanic Panic * Cuphead and Bosses * Cuphead Mugman Devil Cuphead Ruins Tattoo.jpg|''Cuphead Ruins Tattoo POP! Tee'' Cuphead Botanic Panic.jpg|''Cuphead Botanic Panic POP! Tee'' Cuphead and Bosses.jpg|''Cuphead and Bosses POP! Tee'' Cuphead Mugman Devil.jpg|''Cuphead Mugman Devil POP! Tee'' The Yetee Site Description TheYetee.com is a website owned and operated by two artists. Both equal in amazing beards and their passion for awesome t-shirts for low low prices. At The Yetee you will find a new amazing shirt every 24 hours, by amazing artists from around the world for only $12. Clothing * Steamboat Cuphead Tee * Steamboat Mugman Tee * Wallop! Tee * You Died! Tee * Another Knockout! Tee * Classic Cuphead Tee * ぶんなぐる JPN Tee * Hi-De-Ho! Tee * A Knockout! Tee * Cuphead CG17 Tee * Mugman CG17 Tee * Cuphead Tee * Mugman Tee * Tidings of Cuphead Sweater * Tidings of Cuphead Tee Steamboat Cuphead.jpg|''Steamboat Cuphead Tee'' Steamboat Mugman.jpg|''Steamboat Mugman Tee'' Wallop.jpg|''Wallop! Tee'' YOU DIED!.jpg|''You Died! Tee'' Another Knockout!.jpg|''Another Knockout! Tee'' Classic Cuphead.jpg|''Classic Cuphead Tee'' ぶんなぐる JPN.png|''ぶんなぐる JPN Tee'' Hi-De-Ho!.jpg|''Hi-De-Ho! Tee'' A Knockout!.jpg|''A Knockout! Tee'' Cuphead CG17.jpg|''Cuphead CG17 Tee'' Mugman CG17.jpg|''Mugman CG17 Tee'' Cuphead Tee.jpg|''Cuphead Tee'' Mugman Tee.jpg|''Mugman Tee'' Tidings of Cuphead Sweater.jpg|''Tidings of Cuphead Sweater'' Tidings of Cuphead Tee.jpg|''Tidings of Cuphead Tee'' cuptee.jpg|Another Cuphead t-shirt Pins * Cuphead and Mugman Pins Cuphead and Mugman Pin Set.jpg|''Cuphead and Mugman Pin Set'' Stickers * Cuphead Stickers Cuphead Stickers.jpg|''Cuphead Stickers'' Posters * Craps in Hell * Run Like Hell * Craps in Hell: Special Edition * Run Like Hell: Special Edition Craps in Hell.jpg|''Craps in Hell Poster'' Run like Hell.jpg|''Run Like Hell Poster'' Craps in Hell Special Edition.jpg|''Craps in Hell: Special Edition Poster'' b0d46fc7299ec0d1970c76b9000bbf00.jpg|Run Like Hell: Special Edition Poster ''Cuphead 2020 Wall Calendar'' Cuphead 2020 Wall Calendar (or Cuphead 2020 Calendar) is an upcoming calendar for 2020 by StudioMDHR and published by Universe Publishing. The calendar is based on Cuphead. It was originally set to be released in August 13, 2019, but it was moved to June 11, 2019, it was then moved to May 28, 2019. 71y4avbAG-L.jpg|Cover 81A074dFEVL.jpg 91ynDDRO7wL.jpg|January 91rTfmOMt+L.jpg|June Forest Follies Stickers # Cuphead Trance # Cuphead Run # Cuphead Pants # Mugman # Mugman Run # Mugman Angry # Murderous Mushroom # Fiery Flower # Deadly Daisy # Bothersome Blueberry # Aggravating Acorn Flying # Aggravating Acorn Dropping Cuphead Animated Stickers # The Devil # Cala Maria # Eaten # Cuphead Spin # Rumour Honeybottoms # The Legendary Chalice # Psycarrot # Weepy # Deadly Daisy # Cuphead Shoots # Cuphead Flies # Cuphead IMG_0603.GIF|''1. The Devil'' IMG_0607.GIF|''2. Cala Maria'' IMG_0615.GIF|''3. Eaten'' ezgif-1-43041753e2.gif|''4. Cuphead Spin'' Category:Cuphead Category:Merchandise